pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee (TV series)
Banshee is an American action-drama television series created by Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler originally appearing on the Cinemaxnetwork beginning on January 11, 2013. Set in the small town of Banshee in Pennsylvania Amish country, the series' main character is an enigmatic ex-con (Antony Starr), who assumes the identity of Lucas Hood, the town's murdered sheriff, to hide from powerful crime lord Rabbit (Ben Cross). Imposing his own brand of justice, Banshee follows Hood as he attempts to reconcile with his former lover, Rabbit's daughter, Anastasia (Ivana Miličević), who has herself adopted an assumed identity, married, and raised a family during Hood's incarceration. Hood struggles to maintain his new identity while still embracing crime alongside his partners Job (Hoon Lee) and Sugar (Frankie Faison), and coming into conflict with local kingpin Kai Proctor (Ulrich Thomsen). The series was developed as part of Cinemax's drive to develop original content. A 10-episode second season debuted in January 2014. Banshee''was renewed for a third season that same month. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banshee_(TV_series)# hide *1 Premise *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Reception **4.1 Ratings **4.2 Accolades *5 Other media *6 References *7 External links Premisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Banshee_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit Main article: List of Banshee episodes ''Banshee takes place in the fictional small town of Banshee, Pennsylvania. The series is based around an unnamed protagonist, who spent 15 years in prison after stealing $10 Million in diamonds from his employer, a Ukrainian mob boss called 'Rabbit'. Upon leaving prison, the protagonist realizes that Rabbit is still after him, and he escapes to a small town called Banshee. This is also the town that he believes his former lover and accomplice, Anastasia, is living in. Unbeknownst to him, she has also assumed a new identity (Carrie Hopewell) and is married with two children. In an attempt to start a new life, the protagonist assumes the identity of Lucas Hood, a police officer, and becomes the town sheriff. Banshee sees Hood struggle with adapting to his new identity while dealing with the machinations of local crime lord Kai Proctor, piecing together his relationship with Anastasia, and remaining hidden from Rabbit.[1][2] Season 1 focuses on Hood's attempts to restore his relationship with Carrie under the looming threat of Rabbit eventually finding them both. Hood quickly earns a reputation for himself as he does the job his own way, instead of following the rules. His deputies are increasingly suspicious of him and he is constantly at odds with Kai Proctor, and eventually gains the interest of the FBI. Eventually his well earned reputation leads Rabbit to Banshee. Hood gives himself up to Rabbit in the hopes that Rabbit will leave Carrie alone. However, he is saved by Carrie, his deputies and two of his criminal accomplices. Carrie shoots and seemingly kills Rabbit, but during a later investigation his body is not found. The season ends with the original Hood's son learning of his father's replacement by an impostor, Kai killing the town Mayor, and the discovery of the real Lucas Hood's corpse. Season 2 places a larger focus on the Indian tribes and reservations in the town, including the tribal chief Alex Longshadow, whose attempts to build a casino and compete for power with Proctor draw the pair into a bloody conflict. Carrie is imprisoned for her role in the shootout that liberated Hood, and her past is publicly revealed, devastating her family and professional life. Hood and his deputies are put on probation for their involvement, but allowed to continue their duties. Hood, accepting that Carrie has focused on her family, enters into a relationship with his deputy Siobhan.[3] The real Lucas Hood's son Jason arrives in Banshee, aware of the impostor Hood's identity theft. Hood helps the troubled Jason find a new life, but Proctor kills Jason for sleeping with his niece Rebecca, reigniting the conflict between Hood and Proctor.[4] Proctor is eventually imprisoned based on Hood's illegal investigation, but freed when Longshadow, providing information to the police to keep Proctor locked away, is murdered by Rebecca. Meanwhile, discovering Rabbit is alive, Hood and Carrie track down the weakened gangster. Provided with a gun and single bullet, the weakened mobster commits suicide. The season ends with Chayton Littlestone, the leader of the Indian Kinaho tribe, being informed of Longshadow's death.[5] Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Banshee_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Antony Starr as Lucas Hood: An ex-con and master thief released from prison after 15 years who adopts the identity of Banshee's deceased incoming sheriff. His real name is currently unknown. *Ivana Miličević as Anastasia / Carrie Hopewell: Hood's former criminal accomplice and lover. She lives in Banshee under an alias as a real estate agent with her husband Gordon and children Deva and Max, who are unaware of her past. She is also in hiding from Rabbit, her father. *Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor: A crime kingpin and businessman in Banshee. Proctor was originally a member of Banshee's Amish community, but abandoned the faith for crime. *Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates: A retired former boxer and ex-con, turned bar owner. He befriends Hood and is aware that he is a criminal. *Hoon Lee as Job: A computer hacker and Hood's criminal accomplice. Job is a transvestite[6][7][8] who is frequently seen cross-dressed in female clothing. He is also in hiding from Rabbit, and is forced to move to Banshee after his identity is uncovered. *Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell: Banshee's district attorney and Carrie's husband. He is a Gulf War hero and retired Marine. *Matt Servitto as Brock Lotus: A Banshee deputy, and the longest-serving member of the force.[9] Brock was intended to become the new Sheriff before the real Hood's appointment and is resentful of being passed over. *Demetrius Grosse as Emmett Yawners (season 1–2): An African-American Banshee deputy. After his unborn child is killed during an attack on his caucasian wife for having an interracial relationship, Yawners brutally beats the Neo-Nazis responsible. He resigns from the force thereafter, but he and his wife are killed in a revenge attack by the Neo-Nazis in the Season 2 finale.[5] *Trieste Kelly Dunn as Siobhan Kelly: A female Banshee deputy.[9] *Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell: A rebellious teenager. Deva is Carrie and Lucas's daughter, but was raised with Gordon as her father. *Daniel Ross Owens as Dan Kendall (season 1): Banshee's mayor, an idealist and a young politician opposed to Proctor's criminal activities.[9] *Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman: A young Amish girl who lives a devout life with her father Elijah by day, but is a rebellious, sexually adventurous party girl by night. She is Proctor's niece, and the only member of the Amish community he has contact with. *Ben Cross as Rabbit: A ruthless Ukrainian gangster seeking revenge on Hood for stealing from him, and turning his daughter Anastasia against him. *Anthony Ruivivar as Alex Longshadow: Indian tribal chief and Proctor's rival. Ruivivar was a recurring character in season 1 and added to the starring cast in season 2. *Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone: The imposing leader of the local Kinaho tribe. Segers was a recurring character in season 2 and is added to the starring cast in season 3.[10] *Afton Williamson as Assistant District Attorney Alison Medding: Williamson was a recurring character in season 2 and is added to the starring cast in season 3.[11] *Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe (season 3): A former commando now running an illegal business out of Banshee´s Camp Genoa.[12] The series also features in recurring roles, Matthew Rauch as Proctor's right-hand-man Burton, Christos Vasilopoulos as Rabbit's right-hand-man Olek, Odette Annable as Nola, Longshadow's sister, and Gabriel Suttle as Carrie's son Max. Season 2 introduced Harrison Thomas as Jason Hood, the son of the real Lucas Hood.[4] Season 3 will introduce Meaghan Rath as Aimee King, a sole deputy in the corrupt Kinaho Reservation Police Department, Chaske Spencer as Billy Raven, a former deputy in the Banshee Sheriff´s Department, who is now considered and outcast by his own people and Tom Pelphrey as Kurt Bunker, a former skinhead who applies to be a deputy in Banshee´s Sheriff´s Department.[13] Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Banshee_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Banshee_promotional_poster.jpgPromotional poster for''Banshee'' Banshee is part of Cinemax's attempt to expand its original programming content, and it joins Strike Back (co-produced with BSkyB) and Steve Kronish's Sandbox.Banshee premiered on January 11, 2013.[14] The show was first revealed in August 2011, when it was announced that Alan Ball would produce the crime drama. Ball helped develop the project alongside creators Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler. Banshee was originally set up at Cinemax owner HBO, but moved to Cinemax when it was decided to increase original programming on that network. By August, Cinemax was finalizing casting and financial details with the intention of filming in Spring 2012 in North Carolina.[15][16] In January 2012, Cinemax ordered ten episodes for the show's first season, with the first episode being directed byGreg Yaitanes.[16] In March 2012, Servitto, Dunn and Owens were cast as, respectively, Brock Lotus, Siobhan Kelly, and Mayor Dan Kendall.[9] Later that month, Starr was cast as lead character Lucas Hood, alongside Grosse as deputy Emmett Yawners, Thomsen as Kai Proctor, Lee as Job, and Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell.[17][18][19] Simmons was cast in April as Proctor's niece, Rebecca Bowman, an amish girl who lives a rebellious double life,[20] and in August 2012, Odette Annable was cast in the recurring role of Nola Longshadow, a native American assassin.[21] Tropper, Schickler, Ball, Yaitanes and Peter Macdissi serve as executive producers.[22] During the first day of shooting on the series, Starr suffered a facial injury when stunt fight choreography went wrong, splitting his lip open. He continued to film for six hours to complete the scene before going to hospital to receive six stitches. The injury required digital removal for all scenes set before the fight but filmed after the stunt, resulting in lengthy post-production on the first episode. Some of the many fight scenes on the show can take up to 25 hours to film.[23] Yaitanes citedJason Statham-starring action films, and John Carpenter films Big Trouble in Little China (1986) and They Live (1988) as inspiration for the fights and violence in''Banshee''. Marcus Young serves as the series' fight choreographer.[24] On January 29, 2013 Cinemax renewed Banshee for a 10-episode second season which premiered on January 10, 2014.[25][26] The season's opening action set piece featuring Milicevic, Starr, and Lee, performing a high-speed heist, was filmed across five miles of closed highway. Tropper originally wrote the scene for the show's accompanying graphic novel, Banshee Origins which follows the trio sixteen years earlier, but he decided that it would be an interesting live action stunt.[27] After three episodes of the second season had aired, it was renewed for third season, which will premiere in January 2015.[28] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Banshee_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 edit Critical reception of Banshee has been mixed. The first season holds a 61/100 score on Metacritic.[29] Wall Street Journal critic Dorothy Rabinowitz wrote, "Its smartness comes shining through despite the claptrap (none worse than the parade of sex scenes, soft-porn variety, whose noisiness is exceeded only by their unconvincingness); its story, littered with intriguingly repellent characters, like Kai Proctor (Ulrich Thomsen), local evil tycoon, grows ever more enticing".[30] The San Francisco Chronicle said about Banshee, "It has a solid pedigree. It's also part of Cinemax's effort to expand its original programming. That effort pays off with Banshee".[31] Banshee has also had less favourable reviews. A Boston Herald critic described the series as: "A slow-pokey drama punctuated by shocking violence and sex".[32] Discussing the fate of his character Emmett in Season 2, Grosse was critical, believing that while the violent vengeance he took on the Neo-Nazis was not necessarily the right thing to do, Emmett's murder at their hands gives them the final victory.[33] Ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Banshee_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 edit Season one of Banshee drew Cinemax's highest ever ratings for an original series, averaging 433,000 viewers per episode and 727,000 in the 7 days after each episode was released. The season finale drew 455,000 viewers during its initial screening and 655,000 during its repeat, the largest audience ever, at the time, for a Cinemax original series finale, and the third-highest ratings achieved by Banshee at that point.[34] The second season exceeded the first's successes. The season's fifth episode, "The Truth about Unicorns", set a series record with 591,000 viewers during its original airing. The season finale also set a new record, with 733,000 viewers, and a total of 968,000 for the evening including repeat showings.[35] Accoladeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Banshee_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 edit Banshee won the award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects at the 65th Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards.[36] Other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Banshee_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=7 edit A Banshee comic called Banshee Origins was produced by IDW and provides details of the failed diamond heist that Lucas and Carrie attempted 15 years ago that lead to Lucas' incarceration. A web series also called Banshee Origins that provided additional scenes to help supplement various characters' pasts before the events that lead to the first episode of the TV series. Currently 2 seasons have been produced.[citation needed] A soundtrack album, Banshee - Music From the Cinemax Original Series, was released on CD and in digital format on February 11, 2014. The album features 17 songs from the show's first two seasons, including the main theme by Methodic Doubt, and tracks by artists including Nico Vega, Ivy Levan, The Growl, Anders Osborne, Fred Eaglesmith, and Martin Harley. Category:2013 television series debuts